


Leather and Lace

by Joy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Standalone, Trinity Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: A Trinity Universe Short StoryA flash fic story that introduces Jason Coburn, the OC for the multi-series Visits/Trinity/Trilogy (aka, The Trinity Universe) to readers who're otherwise leary about anything that isn't strictly J/D.Came from listening to Stevie Nicks' "Leather and Lace" on Pandora.  It's Daniel's and Jason's Song, and I think of them every time I hear the song.  So I decided that others might want to know about Jason.  This is the result.  A short blurb about this third guy who intruded into the sacred realm of J/D.Hope you like it. :)Joy
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Jason Coburn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Website: https://fiction.joysgate.com/leather-and-lace/

_“You in the moonlight, with your sleepy eyes, could you ever love a man like me …”_

Jack sat at the kitchen table during their brief downtime, working on the model of a seventeenth-century brigantine, and he looked up as Jason’s voice filtered in from the backyard. The man was currently redoing the brickwork of their barbecue patio, and when Jack got up to look out the window, he saw him kneeling in dirt and grass debris. A radio sat in the grass nearby and Jack faintly heard the song Jason sang to. The man had a good voice and Jack’s slight enviousness took a backseat to the awe of his perfect tone and pitch.

Jack detected movement behind him and Daniel came up beside him. They both said nothing as they watched Jason as he sang and worked. Without knowing it, they felt the same way watching the six-foot-tall, black-haired handsome man with wonderful lips who made up the third person in their polyamorous relationship: love and desire.

When the song was over, Daniel said, “Did I tell you about the time I first heard him singing that song? That afterward, it sort of became _our_ song?”

Jack grunted, but he raised an eyebrow. It told Daniel that he _may have remembered but wouldn’t mind hearing about it anyway._ Daniel loved how well the three of them could read each other without saying a word. He stepped behind Jack, put his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“It was the next day after we’d been together that first time. He’d stepped behind me like this and that song was playing on the stereo. He started to sing to me.” Daniel grinned and rubbed his cheek against Jack’s. “I’d never, ever, had anyone sing to me outside of a dim memory of my first foster mother.”

They continued watching Jason work methodically with trowel, tape measure, chalk line, and a large pile of patio bricks.

“He sang that to me once, too,” Jack said, gaze locked on Jason’s upper body. He wore a white tank top with large armholes and they highlighted the man’s muscular torso as he moved. “Told me about it, about the situation with you.” Jack felt his desire climb to the surface and he deliberately took one of Daniel’s hands and slid it over his jeans-covered groin. Daniel smiled against his neck and rubbed himself against his body, letting the man feel him. Still, they watched Jason.

“How can anyone look like that and not be a knuckle-dragging moron bent on destruction?” Daniel asked.

“Because he’s Jason,” Jack said. “He knows his Tai Chi, knows the Japanese and other Chinese disciplines, can maim and kill in any situation … and chooses to use those forms as exercise instead.”

“But will instantly defend us—” Daniel began.

“Or anyone.”

“—or anyone, without a second’s thought.”

They were silent for a moment. Jason sat back, removed his shirt, and tossed it to the side. Sweat beaded his chest and the sight of it increased Daniel’s and Jack’s desires.

“I’d never known that Diné was the real name for the Navajo,” Jack said thoughtfully. “He doesn’t really look Native American.”

“That’s the Scottish half blurring it a bit,” Daniel said, critically examining Jason’s features… and failing. It just wasn’t possible to be critical of him except when Jason’s insecure side tried to take over.

Jack frowned a little, finding something negative to say about their husband. “He hates that side of himself.”

“You know why,” Daniel sighed.

Jack thought about it, then remembered. “Right. Coburn comes from Cockburn, which were toadies of the British crown. Betrayers.”

Daniel nodded. “A long, long time ago, but the Scottish don’t forget.”

Jack snorted. “No.”

“So he grabbed hold of his Diné heritage and ran with it,” Daniel said softly. After two or five seconds of silence, he added, “He really does miss his grandfather.” The man who now lived with the spirits on an alien world.

Again, they watched the man for several more quiet minutes and their desire increased by an order of magnitude.

“He loves with a singular focus,” Jack said, continuing their list of traits.

Daniel grinned. “And he makes love to each of us in wildly different ways. Me, it’s gentle, passionate, and forever. You, it’s an indulgence in his bondage fetish and role play. And the three of us together …” Jack growled, making Daniel grin wider. “Think we should insist he take a break for some red-hot lovemaking?”

Jack turned only his head to receive a soft kiss. “Absolutely.”

And so they did. It was one hell of a birthday present for their lover-slash-husband.

End

NOTE: The song is “Leather and Lace” by Stevie Nicks.


End file.
